closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Lionsgate Television/Summary
Background: Lionsgate Television is a television division of Lionsgate Entertainment Corporation. It was formed in 1998. 1st Logo (September 12, 1999-2006) Nicknames: "Shining Lion", "Lion Constellation" Logo: Same as the first movie logo, but the entire logo is sped up and it is much more centered. Instead of the company name fading in, we can see the text. "LIONS GATE" in orange down below the logo, albeit in one line, as opposite to two lines in the movie logo, and on the bottom of the lion, rather than on the left side of the lion. Under it is either "TELEVISION" or "ENTERTAINMENT", in what appears to be stretched-out Myriad and in grey fades in at the same time as "LIONS GATE", in order to fit the width of "LIONS GATE", instead of "FILMS" and "PRESENTS". The lion flashes and shines and the word "LIONS GATE" then shines. Variant: A short version exists. This was most commonly used with the "TELEVISION" version. FX/SFX: Same as the movie logo, but sped-up. Music/Sounds: Either a synth theme with crashing cymbals to hit the last note, or the first part of the Lions Gate Home Entertainment theme; otherwise, the end theme of the show. Availability: Fairly common. Seen on The Dead Zone on Cloo and the first season of Weeds. The "ENTERTAINMENT" version is seen on the DTV movie The Void. The logo made its debut on Hope Island on PAX. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1999-2005) Nicknames: "The Green Lion", "Lion Constellation II" Logo: On a black background, we see the constellation of the lion from the Lions Gate Films logo in green with the stars in yellow. On the left of the lion says "LIONS GATE" in Bernhard Modern and underneath in green says "ENTERTAINMENT" in a serif font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Just the end title-theme from any show or the generic network theme. Availability: Rare. Seen on Unsolved History. Also affixed to the end of documentaries made by Termite Art Productions (except syndicated reruns of Ripley's Believe it or Not!), Busted on the Job and it's sequels. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (October 10, 1999-February 11, 2000) Nicknames: "Shining Lion II", "Lion Constellation III" Logo: It's a shortened version of the first movie logo, but it was only centered, and already formed. The words "LIONS GATE" appears in one line, as opposite to two lines in the movie logo, and it was on the bottom, rather than being on the left side of the lion, and the word "TELEVISION" is shown instead of "FILMS" and "PRESENTS", and it was stretched to fit the width of "LIONS GATE". The text then shines, and then the lion flashes and shines. The words "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" appear in grey and below it is either the words "MANDALAY TELEVISION" or "MANDALAY SPORTS ACTION ENTERTAINMENT" in white, fading in below the logo. The end result looks like the 1st logo. FX/SFX: The flashing of the constellation, the text shining. Music/Sounds: The end title theme of the TV movie. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen only on two TV movies Final Run and Shutterspeed. Editor's Note: This is a rendition of the 1st logo used for Mandalay co-produced TV movies with Columbia TriStar. 4th Logo (2006-2013) Nicknames: "The Lions Gate Sky", "Lionsgate Hero" Logo: It's the 2nd half of the 5th Lionsgate Films logo. Later Variant: In 2010, a registered trademark symbol was added. FX/SFX: Just the camera zooming back from the logo. Music/Sounds: Mostly it's the end-title theme from any show or silent. As of late 2010, it's a little sped-up version of the last notes of the theatrical logo. Availability: Common. Seen on shows from the ear such as Boss, Weeds,'' Nurse Jackie'', Mad Men, Anger Management, Orange is the New Black, and reruns of the final season of The Dead Zone. Editor's Note: None. 5th Logo (June 3, 2013- ) Nicknames: "The Lions Gate Sky II", "Lionsgate Hero II" Logo: The last two seconds of the 2013 logo. FX/SFX: Same as the theatrical logo. Music/Sounds: The same two logo themes from the 3rd logo. Availability: Common. Seen on later episodes of the Anger Management TV series starting on episode 21. It's also seen on season 2 and beyond of Nashville, the last two season 5 episodes of Nurse Jackie, the 2016 version of MacGyver, the last three season 6 episodes of Mad Men, Graves, and ''Greenleaf ''on OWN. Editor's Note: None.